The present application relates to apparatuses, methods and systems for thermal management of hybrid vehicle selective catalytic reduction (SCR) aftertreatment, and more particularly, but not exclusively to apparatuses, methods and systems including an electrical heater for thermal management of an SCR catalyst, an SCR decomposition reactor, and/or related SCR components. SCR systems are useful to reduce emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) produced by internal combustion engines. These systems typically use a reductant such as ammonia or urea-based reductants such as diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) which decompose into ammonia in connection with an SCR catalyst to convert the NOx to nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O). Both decomposition of reductants such as urea and operation of SCR catalysts are temperature dependent and can benefit from thermal management to provide desired operating temperatures or temperature ranges. Present approaches to thermal management of SCR aftertreatment suffer from a variety of limitations and problems including difficulties in achieving, controlling and maintaining desired temperatures or temperature ranges. Hybrid vehicles present complicating challenges for thermal management of SCR aftertreatment due to reduced engine operation and engine start and stop events. There is a need for the unique and inventive methods, systems and apparatuses disclosed herein.